The present disclosure relates to memory cards, and memory card control devices for controlling access to the memory cards.
As the transfer speed of a flash memory increases, the data transfer system of a memory card is being changed from a parallel data transfer system to a differential serial data transfer system.
In a memory card according to a conventional technique, a second pin group is added to a first pin group, so that the first pin group serves as a pin exclusively used for parallel data transfer, and the second pin group serves as a pin exclusively used for differential serial data transfer. When the memory card is mounted in a memory card control device noncompliant with the second pin group, the memory card operates on the parallel data transfer system, and when the memory card is mounted in a memory card control device compliant with the second pin group, the memory card operates on a high-speed differential serial data transfer system (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-28433).